


Annihilate

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But I explain my actions, Gen, IM SOBBING, Im sorry to dump this lowkey angst on yall, Protective!White, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: White discovers the less-pleasant parts of Earth, mainly, the less-pleasant parts of its inhabitants.





	Annihilate

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I need to vent out my fears somehow okay. Im not gonna lie. The closer it gets to Valentine's Day, the more worried I get, because after last year... I don't know if I can feel safe in my school that day. If you know of the MSD shooting from last year... yeah. My school was 20 minutes away from there. And kinda recently someone made a "fake" threat that locked down my school and cancelled the whole day. And it's sad that a day of love to me has become a day to worry. But... all I can do is hope that nothing happens.
> 
> So anyways. Here's White Diamond beating the shit out of some gunmen or something
> 
> Also song I listened to while writing: Annihilate by Destroid

"White Diamond!"

It was especially unusual and strange for any of the Crystal Gems to be talking to her, perhaps save Amethyst. She didn't in the slightest expect to be approached by Steven's fusion friend, Garnet. That was her name, right? A fusion of a Ruby and Sapphire. She took a single look at the fusion's face and her calm demeanor dropped. The fusion looked frantic, panicked, _scared._ Sapphires could see the future. What in the stars could she be seeing...?

"Yes, starlight?" _Starlight? Since when did she throw around that nickname for everyone?_

"I... I need your help. Steven... Steven and Connie, they're in danger, both of them, a whole school of kids..." She spoke in broken, frightened sentences.

White's mind immediately zeroed in on the word 'danger', causing her to get up abruptly. "What?! What's going on?! Where are they?"

Garnet fumbled with her words, not quite being in the right mind to speak. Hesitantly, she jumped up to the diamond's giant face, and planted an awkward kiss on her forehead, just under her gem. The transfer of future vision was immediate.

_Steven and Connie, in a bubble, trapped in the pink force field with a few other human children. They were in a classroom, cornered in a section of the room. The door was out of their reach. The other children were quivering and crying, Steven trying his best to remain as calm as possible and keep his bubble up. Connie stood slightly behind him, a hand on his shoulder, clearly frightened as well, but still shouting angrily at their assailants. Three grown humans, carrying devices. Weapons. GUNS._

Then, all White could see was red. She wasn't sure if it was from... bloodshed in the vision, or her own seething anger. How dare these stupid, WORTHLESS ORGANICS-

"Please, White... help me. We have to save them, those weapons, they could kill a human child with a single bullet..." Tears started running down her cheeks, unable to be hidden by her glasses.

"Are you completely cracked?! Of course I'm going to save my starlight's precious son and his friends! The NERVE of these humans!" White screeched, grabbing the fusion in her hands and taking about two steps to completely leave the beach. "Guide me to where they are. I don't care if I have to destroy the entire structure, I'm saving them. I can have some of my court come here later to help rebuild the school, as you called it."

* * *

 

"Leave us alone! You can't pierce our protection, just get out of here! You lose! The police are outside and will arrest you soon enough!" Connie shouted through the pink bubble.

The three gunmen still chose to continue shooting.

"Suicide by cop if they find us, sweetie. We don't care to be arrested. We're here to take as many of you stupid brats with us as possible. We'll be going down in history." One of them chuckled sickly.

The other students with them began to whimper again. Steven growled, but his strength was slowly beginning to fade. All of the energy from the impacting bullets was taking a toll. Of course they had to bring such weapons of mass destruction...

"You are the scum of the Earth, you know that?! Just give up already!" Connie screamed back, but her body was trembling.

Steven's strength was diminishing quickly.

"HANDS OFF MY CHILDREN!" Came a booming, furious voice from the outside.

The roof suddenly collapsed, leaving the gunmen to scramble for cover. The impact of the ceiling made the last of Steven's energy give out, and the bubble collapsed around them. He fell to his knees and Connie gripped onto him, keeping him from falling on his face. The students he'd been protecting were too scared to move. The dust cleared, and White Diamond's face appeared, redder than tomato. Her frame shook with undying fury as she reached her hand in and grabbed the offending human scum out from the destroyed classroom. They tried to free themselves, shock aside about the giant woman who'd just come swooping in, but the angered deity kept her grip _tight._

Garnet jumped in and began to lift the children out of the school to where the police waited, who were also in mild shock. Nevertheless, they didn't question the blindingly radiant woman. Said woman was giving the humans the steeliest death glare, lips drawn back in a venomous snarl. "You hurt _innocent children!_ You are some of the most _vile_ human beings I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Connie helped Steven to stand and walk out of the room themselves, without Garnet's help. Truthfully, they had silently agreed to go looking for more students who might still be trapped in the building, hopefully, all safe...

White used her other hand to stop the two from doing this, however. She looked at them with sorrow sparkling in her eyes. "Starlights, please... do not. Just let me take you out safely." She gently picked them up with her other hand.

Steven and Connie exchanged looks, before both began to cry and they tried their best to comfort each other. If White wouldn't let them go around looking, then... that could only mean...

White stared at them with immense sorrow. She could comfort them the best she could later, for now, she had a few pieces of TRASH to deal with...

Setting them down where the police were gathered, she instantly lit up again with unbridled rage. "Now, to deal with you three..."

Lets just say, the school's janitor had to do some... deep scrubbing.

* * *

 

It was later that day that White returned to the beach where she saw Stevonnie. She let out a soft breath, expecting them do be like this. She knows they were only children, who'd gone through something traumatic now. Of course they'd be together. She didn't say a word, and simply opted to sit down next to them quietly. She felt them shift slightly, leaning their body on her leg. Warm, fresh tears leaking from their young, innocent eyes.

It still angered White a great deal. That anyone would do such a thing. It was in instances like these, she wondered how in the stars Pink had fallen in love with these creatures. But, Stevonnie had an answer.

"You... can't rule out everyone who is good... just based on a few bad souls..." They spoke, stuttering between tears.

"I'm still here. We're still here."

White brought a hand to gently push the human fusion closer to her. They were okay.

They were okay.

As long as they were okay, she could believe in this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Like I said I really hope nothing happens in like a week. But honestly. With the circumstances, I can't be 100% sure. I honestly expect someone to at least pull a sick prank. Because people are garbage.


End file.
